Hukuman untuk Cho Kyuhyun
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Side of 'Saranghae' Story. Spesial untuk yang udah ngasih semangat aku untuk tetap nulis. Anti WonKyu pergi deh! Daripada buang-buang waktu buat nge bashing. Warning: BL, NC, PG-21, Bondage, Toys, Typos dll. Happy Reading :D


Terima Kasih untuk semua yang mendukungku untuk menyelesaikan ff ini :)

Tulisan-tulisan kalian baik di review maupun PM membuatku semangat lagi.

Maaf karena bikin sebagian kecewa karena keputusan ku kemaren T,T

Oke mulai sekarang saya akan belajar sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengacuhkan para pembashing :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih semua untuk semangatnyaaaa :'D

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Saranghae babyKyu" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Nado Wonnie"

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghaeeee. Aku akan terus mengucapkannya hingga kau bosan chagi"

"Sepertinya itu tugas berat tuan Choi. Karena aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya"

"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu mengatakannya hingga aku mati Kyu" Siwon tersenyum sangat manis. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Wonnie-ah. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon. Membuat kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan dengkul Siwon yang hanya tertutupi celana tipis.

"Kau sudah membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana baby. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Siwon menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun yang memerah pipinya.

Segera Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya tertutupi oleh sehelai selimut. Ia mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Digigitnya bagian bawah bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah. Tak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu. Ia selipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun yang panas, basah dan manis. Menikmati semua rasa yang disajikan oleh Kyuhyun hanya untuknya. Setelah merasa puas, ia turunkan ciumannya kearah leher Kyuhyun. Membuat 'kiss mark' baru untuk menemani 'tanda-tanda' lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada disana.

"Nghh hentikan Wonnie-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tingkah Siwon yang memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Siwon tanpa menghentikan frekuensi kegiatannya.

"Ngh jangan argh disini. Nanti ungh didengar yang lainnhhh" Ucap Kyuhyun bersusah payah.

"Tidak masalah kan chagi?" akhirnya Siwon menjauhkan bibirnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Aku, aku malu pabbo" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingu-nya ini.

'Baiklah. Kita pindah ke apartemenku ne. Lekas bersiap"

***Hukuman untuk Cho Kyuhyun***

"Ehm Wonnie, aku lapar. Kita singgah makan dulu ne" Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju yang dikenakan Siwon. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada didalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Siwon.

"Mwo? Aku sudah tidak tahan chagiya. Choi junior merindukan 'sarang'nya chagi" Tolak Siwon.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lapar. Lihatlah perutku yang rata ini. Kau tega melihatku pingsan saat kau mengerjaiku? Huh kau jahat tuan Choi" Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Dikerucutkannya bibirnya membuat Siwon menelan ludah.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. Kita singgah di restoran cepat saji ne. Agar tak perlu menunggu lama" Ucap Siwon mengalah.

"Ani, aku tidak mau fast food. Aku mau jajangmyeon!" Protes Kyuhyun tegas.

"Mwo? Ah baiklah. Setelah selesai makan kita segera pulang ne"

"Gomawo Wonnie." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Siwon segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju restoran terdekat. Setelah sampai,ia segera memesan tempat kepada pelayan restoran.

"Silahkan ini menunya tuan" Ucap sang pelayan wanita sambil mengerling genit ke arah Siwon. Walau sudah memakai masker dan topi sebagai penyamaran, ternyata kharisma seorang Choi Siwon tak berkurang sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat hal itu.

"Hei mana menu untukku?" Bentak Kyuhyun pada sang pelayan.

"Ah, mianhae tuan. Ini menu anda" Si pelayan membungkukkaan badannya berulang kali untuk memohon maaf.

"Pergilah! Aku akan memanggilmu setelah siap memesan." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Si pelayan segera pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau tak perlu membentaknya kan chagi. Kasihan dia" Nasihat Siwon.

"Yah kenapa kau membelanya? Cih kau pasti senang kan digoda oleh yeoja itu? Kau kuda pabbo" Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Kau tak jadi makan chagi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku kenyang" Teriak Kyuhyun dari pintu keluar restoran.

"Hm, cemburu eoh?" Gumam Siwon sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko kaset. Ia masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan viola, Kyuhyun sedang asik di bagian kaset games. Dengan mengendap ia mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan grepp

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku chagi" Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon untuk menghindari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Merasa risih karna menjadi pusat perhatian eoh?" Goda Siwon. Ia semakin berani, diselipkan wajahnya yang tertutup masker ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Engh, lepas Wonnie. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Kyuhyun memohon.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Kajja kita pulang" Siwon melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya keluar dari toko tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Eum, aku ingin membeli ini. Tapi aku tak membawa dompetku. Tolong bayarkan dulu ne chagi" Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Mwo sebanyak ini?" Siwon membelalakkan matanya melihat jumlah kaset games yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Entah berapa jumlah pastinya, yang jelas lebih dari 10 kaset. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Segera ia menarik tangan Siwon menuju kasir. Sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas menghadapi kekasih evil-nya ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi di kasir, Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar. Senyum mengembang jelas diwajah Kyuhyun yang tertutup sebagian oleh masker.

"Eum, Wonnie lihat lihat lihatlah itu" Seru Kyuhyun semangat saat pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko. Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya kepada obyek yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun. Arena permainan. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon untuk ikut berlari bersamanya menuju toko tersebut. Sekali lagi Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

Setelah satu setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Siwon berhasil menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari toko tersebut. Segera ia membawa Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mau berpindah dari posisinya.

"Sekarang apa lagi chagi?" Tanya Siwon mencoba bersabar.

"Lapar" sahut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas. Membuat Siwontak tega menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah. Kajja, kita kembali ke restoran tadi"

"Aniya! Aku tak mau kesitu lagi. Kita cari restoran lain"Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan melihat-lihat restoran mana yang akan ia kunjungi. Siwon? Ia hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan jajangmyeon, bibimbap, japchae tanpa sayur, bulgogi. Minumnya aku mau milkshake coklat dan ice cream coklat sebagai pencuci mulutnya" Ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan restoran.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua pesananmu?" Tanya Siwon takjub.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat lapaaaaar chagi" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya.

"Baiklah, aku pesan secangkir ekspresso saja" Ucap Siwon pada si pelayan. Pelayan pun segera pergi mempersiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau tau Wonnie, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ini seperti kencan yang sering dilakukan pasangan normal" Ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Hm, kau menganggap kita bukan pasangan normal Kyu?"

"Ah pabbo. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kita hari ini kencan seperti masyarakat biasa. Bukan pasangan artis. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada kamera, tak ada wartawan, tak ada cahaya flash kamera. Ah aku bahagiaaaa" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya keatas sambil berteriak. Ia tak peduli pada tatapan risih dari pengunjung lain.

Siwon tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun bahagia. Sungguh ia akan melakukan apapun demi melihat wajah ceria Kyuhyun. Tak akan ia ulangi lagi tingkah bodohnya dulu. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka tiba. Kyuhyun dengan sangat lahap menyantap habis hidangan yang ia pesan. Siwon tertawa geli melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung karena mengunyah makanan. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah toko yang tampak lebih tertutup dari toko lainnya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah toko itu. Seringaian mengembang di wajahnya saat ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa barang yang dijual didalam toko itu.

"Kyu tunggu disini sebentar ne. aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi" Ucap Siwon sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mahu ngemanah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Tidak lama"

"Hekashah hembali" Perintah Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melahap makanannya. Sungguh ia tak akan tahu bahaya telah menantinya setelah ini.

Siwon keluar dari toko 'misterius' dengan membawa se-plastik barang belanjaannya. Senyuman mesum dan seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Hm, sedikit hukuman untuk my naughtyKyu" Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh, hah ah ah Wonhh lephaskahnnhh nghh" Desahan-desahan berat meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan babyKyu. Kau perlu sedikit hukuman, mengingat betapa nakalnya kau akhir-akhir ini." Sahut Siwon santai. Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan junior Kyuhyun yang terikat dengan tali berwarna hitam.

"Ah ah appohh Wonh. Kumohoonnh lephashh" airmata menggantung di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Sungguh sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Sudah mau keluar eoh? Cepat sekali. Kau baru 5 menit menjalankan hukumanmu" Siwon menyentil kepala junior Kyuhyun yang mengalirkan ciran precum dengan deras, membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita kembali ke 10 menit yang lalu.

Siwon mengapit tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding lift dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan bringas. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ia pelintir nipples Kyuhyun dari luar kemeja yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Lututnya tetap bergerak secara teratur menggesek kasar junior Kyuhyun yang tertutup celana jeans. Sungguh ia tak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya hingga keduanya sampai di apartemennya. Tak dipedulikannya lift yang dapat terbuka sewaktu-waktu. Ia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia hanya dapat mendesah pasrah menerima serangan liar Siwon di tiga tempat tersensitive tubuhnya.

Akhirnya lift yang mereka gunakan sampai dilantai apartemen Siwon. Siwon segera mengangkat bokong Kyu dan menggendongnya ala koala. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Siwon agar tidak jatuh. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Siwon agar tak ada orang yang melihat wajahnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, Siwon memencet tombol passwordnya. Setelah pintu terbuka ia membawa Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya. Di baringkan Kyuhyun diranjangnya sembari melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Permainan kasar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar tangan dan kakinya telah diikat di keempat sisi ranjang. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wonnie? Lepaskan ikatan ini. Aku tak suka" Bentak Kyuhyun saat menyadari posisinya.

Namun Siwon mengacuhkannya. Siwon berjalan kearah meja nakas dan mengambil gunting dari dalam laci meja itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Diguntingnya semua pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh Kyuhyun tak tertutupi apapun lagi.

"Ayo kita mulai hukumanmu chagi" Ucap Siwon seductive ditelinga Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil belanjaan yang ia beli dari toko misterius tadi. Di bongkarnya barang-barang itu disamping tubuh polos Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat barang-barang itu. Sex toys! Ya ternyata toko misterius itu menjual segala macam peralatan sex. Siwon menyeringai melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil nipple clip sebagai permulaan.

"Kau tau Kyu betapa nakalnya kau akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil memelintir nipple Kyuhyun.

"Kau mendiamkanku selama seminggu" Ia mulai memasangkan alat itu ke nipple kiri Kyuhyun yang telah menegang. Kyuhyun tersentak merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh alat itu.

"Kau membuatku mati-matian menahan hasrat saat sedang memandikanmu" Siwon kembali mengulangi kegiatannya pada nipple kanan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Kau bahkan membuat juniorku lemas karna menuruti permintaanmu tadi" Ucap Siwon seraya memilih alat apa yang akan ia pakai selanjutnya. Sebuah tali berwarna hitam menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengikat kepala junior Kyuhyun yang telah menegang sejak tadi dengan tali tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakan klimaksnya.

"Hukumanmu dimulai chagi" Siwon mengocok kasar junior Kyuhyun yang terikat. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang menahan sakit dan nikmat yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Ngh, hah ah ah Wonhh lephaskahnnhh nghh" Desahan-desahan berat meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan babyKyu. Kau perlu sedikit hukuman, mengingat betapa nakalnya kau akhir-akhir ini." Sahut Siwon santai. Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan junior Kyuhyun yang terikat dengan tali berwarna hitam.

"Ah ah appohh Wonh. Kumohoonnh lephashh" airmata menggantung di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Sungguh sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Sudah mau keluar eoh? Cepat sekali. Kau baru 5 menit menjalankan hukumanmu" Siwon menyentil kepala junior Kyuhyun yang mengalirkan cairan precum dengan deras, membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

Siwon kembali memilih alat apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghukum Kyuhyun. Sekarang pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah vibrator. Kyuhyun yang melihat benda apa yang dipegang Siwon segera menggelengkan keras kepalanya.

"Jangan yang ituuhh Woonnhh Kumohonn. Akuuhh tak akanh nakal lagiiihhh" Ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya. Airmata mulai mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat dan karena menangis. Siwon merenungi perbuatannya. Mungkin bukan sekarang saatnya bereksperimen dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon membereskan alat-alat yang tadi ia hamburkan disamping Kyuhyun. Dimasukkan kedalam plastik dan menyimpannya dilemari.

Siwon kembali berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terisak. Siwon membuka semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga ia sama polos dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berbaring didamping Kyuhyun, menjilati airmata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Mian telah membuatmu takut. Aku memang bodoh" Ucap Siwon menyesal. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Siwon dalam.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh. Dan aku tetap mencintai namja bodoh sepertimu" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia gesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sama-sama menengang. Membuat keduanya mendesah bersama. Ia melepas nipple clip yang ada didada Kyuhyun dan menggantikannya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal merasakan sentuhan lidah termpil Siwon pada nipple nya. Posisinya yang masih dalam keadaan terikat sempurna membuatnya tak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatannya.

Siwon berbalik untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai ia angkat kaki Kyuhyun dan membentangkannya lebar. Lubang rectum Kyuhyun terpampang jelas dihadapan Siwon saat ini. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati lubang rectum Kyuhyun

"Arrrrggggghhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah keras karena perbuatan Siwon. Desahan itu membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat mengerjai lubang sempit itu. Ia tusukkan lidahnya kedalam, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang pernah dirasakan oleh juniornya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menampar, meremas dan mengacak kasar bongkahan bokong Kyuhyun.

"Ah ah ah engh cukup Wonhh. Masukanhh milikmuuhhh" Ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya.

"As you wish baby" Siwon mulai memposisikan junior nya didepan lubang rectum Kyuhyun. dengan perlahan ia mendorong masuk juniornya yang mempunyai ukuran istimewa itu.

"Eungh" Lenguh keduanya bersamaan.

"Ahh sempit Kyu" Erang Siwon saat juniornya telah tertanam sempurna di lubang Kyuhyun.

"Wonh henghh lepash ikatannyahh" Siwon segera melepas ikatan yang ada ditangan Kyu. Setelah ikatan terbuka, tangan Kyuhyun segera menuju ke juniornya sendiri. Mencoba melepas tali yang menunda klimaksnya sejak tadi. Namun Siwon menghentikan usahanya.

"Yang satu itu belum boleh chagi" Ucap Siwon sambil menarik keluar juniornya. Saat hanya tersisa kepala juniornya saja dalam rectum Kyuhyun, ia menghentakkan kuat juniornya kembali kedalam. Membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna.

"Ah ah ah yeaahh sshhh nikmat Kyuh, sempith"

"Nghh aarrghh ngh ah hah ah hah"

Desahan-desahan nikmat mereka mengalun mengiringi percintaan panas merka. Setelah 15menit meng-in out-kan juniornya Siwon merasa akan segera mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Ia bergerak semakin liar dan kasar membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak-sentak hebat.

"" Geraman keras Siwon menjadi pertanda penuhnya rectum Kyuhyun karena sperma Siwon.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafasnya, ia membalik posisinya sehingga Kyuhyun yang berada diatas.

"Ride me bitch" Perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun segera menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lemas karena tali yang mengikat juniornya menghalanginya untuk meraih klimaksnya. Karena tak sabar dengan gerakan Kyuhyun, Siwon ikut menggerakan pinggangnya dengan cepat.

"Ahh ahh aanghh lebih dalam wonhh" Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon dengan semangat mengabulkannya. Ia tusukan juniornya semakin dalam, kasar dan keras menumbuk prostat Kyuhyun. Saat dirasanya akan klimaks lagi, ia segera membuka ikatan pada junior Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi keluarlah sperma yang sejak tadi ditahan Kyuhyun dengan deras. Membasahi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun membuat abs Siwon menjadi sangat basah dan lengket.

Dengan sekali hentakan yang sangat kuat, mengalirlah sperma Siwon dalam rectum Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa mau menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membelakanginya tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Segera ia membimbing pinggang Kyuhyun agar bergerak diatas tubuhnya, ialepaskan tangannyadari pinggang Kyuhyun saat merasa Kyuhyun sudah menemukan ritmenya sendiri dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah junior Kyuhyun yang terus menerus mengalirkan sperma air. Ia kocok, remas dan menarik dengan kasar junior mungil itu. Membuat kyuhyun semakin blingsatan. Merasa bosan dengan posisi itu, ia tarik keluar juniornya dengan cepat dari lubang Kyuhyun. Ia membawa tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri bersamanya. Dibawanya tubuh Kyuhyun menuju dinding dan menghimpitnya. Ia melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun agar mempermudah penetrasi berikutnya. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat ia mendorong masuk juniornya.

" Aaaaahhhhkkkkkk appo" Kyuhun berteriak nyaring. Ia yakin pasti rectumnya mengeluarkan darah saat ini.

"Ah aha ah yeah you like that bitch?" Siwon menampar pantat Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Ah arhgh eungh oh oh god yeah. Fuck me harder Wonh"

"Engh? Belum merasa cukup bitch?" Memasukan kedua telunjuknya kedalam rectum Kyuhyun yang masih terisi penuh oleh juniornya. Ditarik telunjuknya kearah berlawanan, membuat lubang Kyuhyun terbuka lebar.

"aahhkk argh arrgh engh ahh ahh" Kyuhyun mengerang antara nikmat dan sakit.

Siwon semakin cepat mengerjai lubang Kyuhyun. Jarinya pun ikut bergerak menggelitik rectum tersebut.

"Argh sebentar lagi Kyu. Sebentarh lagiihh. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Teriakan nikmat Siwon menandai berakhirnya permainan panas mereka malam ini.

Siwon membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lemas kembali ke tempat tidur. Diraihnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Lain kali, kita harus mencoba menggunakan mainan-mainan itu baby" Ucap Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan gerutuan tak jelas dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae my Kyu" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya keduanya terlelap dalam alam mimpi yang indah

Fin~

.

Aaaaakkkkkk apa ini?

Kenapa bisa seyadong ini?

YaTuhan ampuni hambamu ini T.T

.

.

Tadinya mau bikin Kyu di bondage abis-abisan sama Siwon.

Tapi ternyata saya tidak tega pada babyKyu :')

Jadilah berakhir seperti ini :)

Mian kalau mengecewakan :(

Mian kalo banyak typo (aku gak berani baca ulang cerita ini T,T padahal aku sendiri yang bikin -_-)

Review ne :)


End file.
